ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts Hollywood Studios
Kingdom Hearts Hollywood Studios is a Sister Park to Kingdom Hearts World Park at Kingdom Hearts World Resort in Idaho. It Will Be Similar to Walt Disney Studios Park in France, But Only Bigger and New. It Will Be Based on Kingdom Hearts Series and TV Channel Itself. It Will Controls the Characters from Nickeledeon, Hanna Barbera and More. List of Areas: Hollywood Avenue Attractions: 1. The Great Movie Ride 2. Red Car Trolley 3. Terminator 2: 3D Shops: 1. Kingdom Hearts Studios Store 2. The Legends of Hollywood 3. Studio Photo Restaurants: 1. Hall of Fame 2. L.A. Hand Scooped Ice Cream Shop (Presnted by Dreyers) 3. Burbank Coffee (Sponsored by Starbucks) 4. Trolley Treats Kingdom Hearts Junior Kidzone Attractions: 1. Disney Junior Live on Stage 2. Woody's Nuthouse Coaster 3. Blue's Skidoo 4. Big Red Car Adventure Shops: 1. The Wiggles Store 2. Disney Junior Store Restaurants: Animation Courtyard Attractions: 1. The Walt Disney Story 2. Character Encounter 3. Disney's Peanuts and Veggietales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! 4. Animagic! 5. TechniCollateral 6. The Making of Kingdom Hearts Series 7. Disney Animation 8. The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera 9. DisneyToon Studio Sound Show Shops: 1. Animation Gallery 2. Hanna-Barbera Store 3. Mr. Nezzer's Factory 4. The Ink and Paint Shop 5. MouseWorks Restaurants: 1. Animator's Palate 2. Sora's Cafe 3. Disney Junior Hall of Frame Production Courtyard Attractions: 1. CineMagic 2. The Twlight Zone Tower of Terror 3. Back to the Future: The Ride 4. Backdraft 5. Red Car Trolley 6. Sounds Dangerous Starring Debby Ryan 7. Muppet Vision 3D: Adventure of Showtime Shops: 1. Tower Hotel Gifts 2. Kermit's Muppet Lab Store 3. Doc Brown's Store Restaurants: 1. SCI-Fi Dine In Theater 2. La Terrasse 3. Restaurant of the Stars ABC Studios Attractions: 1. Chloe's Nine Lives 4D Adventure 2. Dancing with the Stars of Disney and More 3. Ride to The Gates 4. Switched by Birth Shops: 1. ABC Family Studio Store 2. 10 Things About This Store Restaurants: 1. ABC Commissary 2. Chloe King's Nine Lives Cafe Sunset Backlot Attractions: 1. Rock "N" Rollercoaster Starring Selena Gomez & The Scene 2. Armageddon: The Special Effects 3. E.T. Adventure 4. Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show 5. The Adventures of Dick Tracy 6. Austin and Ally: Songbook Guide to Hollywood 7. A Victorious Adventure 8. Jaws: The Ride 9. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Concert Shops: 1. Rock Around the Shop 2. Cat Valentine's Goodie Shoppe 3. Sonic Boom 4. The Chipmunk Store Restaurants: 1. Blockbuster Cafe 2. Musical Diner 3. Ally's Place Pixar Backlot Attractions: 1. Toy Story Mania! 2. Radiator Spring Racers 3. It's Tough to Be a Bug! 4. Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor Comedy Club 5. Luxo Jr.'s Playground 6. Crush's Coaster Shops: 1. Laugh Floor 2. Midway Merchandise 3. Mater's Pawn Shop Restaurants: 1, Flo's V3 Cafe 2. Fillmore's Taste-In 3. Pizza Planet 4. Carl Fredericksen's House Echo Lake Attractions: 1. Rock-a-Doodle: Chanticleer's Sunrise Rescue 2. Jurassic Park: The Wet Ride Shops: 1. Jurassic Store Restaurants: 1. Laugh Out Loud Cafe Ahoy Lagoon Attractions: 1. Sponegbob's Jumpin' Jellyfish 2. Starfish Talk with Patrick 3. Bikini Bottom Water Play Town 4. Fish Hooks: The Dream Adventure 5. Popeye's Bilge-Rat Barges 6. Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley's Showtime Shops: 1. Sailing Gear 2. The Spongebob Store Restaurants: 1. Krusty Krab 2. Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat Entertainment 1. Studio KH: Almost Live Parade (Daytime Parade) 2. NightFall Cinema (Nighttime Parade) 3. The Best Movies in the Sky (Fireworks) Park Hours *Spring: 8AM-9PM *Summer: 8AM-12AM *Fall: 10AM-8PM *Winter: 9AM-10PM Category:Kingdom Hearts World Resort